


A fluffy life

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Waffles life as she lives alone with Strix in the woods of Barovia.





	A fluffy life

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters are from Dice, Camera, Action.This is not canon (please become canon?)

Waffles watched as her mother muttered to herself at a table. There was a large cauldron bubbling over the fire, books open and tumbling on stacks of papers, and random objects and ingredients scattered all over the hut. Waffles had to let herself out that morning as her mother didn’t like her using the toilet inside. 

“Wooo” She coo’ed at her mother. With her heavy head, she butted the tiefling in the tail

“Not now Waffles, I need to focus on this.” A strained and shrill voice came from the tiefling. Waffles groaned and shuffled outside. It had been this way for the past twenty years of her life. Ever since her other mother, her noisy uncle, and her dad had become prey to the beings of the castle. She had barely been a fledgling and had to escape with her brother. 

The two had finally found their way through the forest to her mother. When they found the tiefling, she was disheveled and broken. She had pulled Waffles to her and cried for a long time. Waffles thought back on that day often. It was something that concerned her, with was another thing that concerned Waffles. She never felt concern about anything, but when it come to her mother, she was very concerned. It was a very un-owlbear like thought, but it constantly intruded into her head. 

As was the idea that she wasn’t going to live much longer. Owlbears were created creatures, but their bodies still obeyed natural laws. She had grown well and lived like an owlbear should. Romping in the woods with her family, making friends with local animals, and gorging on food. She had become plump, fluffy, and strong. She was an Alpha Owlbear.

That had made the last five years even more agonizing. She knew she was near death, and that was something that had made her mother crazy in the past. Now, she was acting as crazy. Waffles had no idea what had caused her mother to go crazy again. Her and Simon were still around and mostly healthy. 

As Waffles tromped outside, she reflected on what had happened recently. Her mother had been happy for a while, then she found a book. Normally, her mother was interested in books, but this one drove her crazy. She obsessed with it, neglecting to eat and sleep unless Waffles cared for her. SHe always brought her mother the best parts of any catch, hoping she would like them. 

It was only when she brought the full body of a raven that her mother started to show signs of interest and activity other than the book. She still read the book, but she did other things too. Waffles was elated that her mother was aminated again and kept bringing her items with more and more frequency. 

Now, her mother was in a flurry of activity. For days she had been rummaging through what Waffles and brought her. Now she was cackling with manic glee at times and at others she was morose and vicious. Waffles plopped her fluffy butt down in front of the hut and huffed. She looked over as Simon came out and tossed a ball. Lazily, she walked over and brought it back. Her concern weighed too heavily on her and she could find no fun playing with her brother. 

There was an explosion and mad cackling from the house. Waffles surged to her feet and galumphed into the house. Her mother was cackling with glee as she came out from hiding behind an overturned table. In her glee, she rushed over and hugged Waffles around the neck. Her feathers fluffed up in joy as her mother hugged her for the first time in years.

“Look Waffles, look!” She reached into the cauldron and pulled out a few slimey objects. They looked like a heart with waving tentacles. “This! This is it! I can bring my friends back with these.” She shoved them in front of Waffles. 

Waffles, for her part, didn’t understand what they were, but thought it was her mama’s way of showing her thanks for the past twenty years of care. In a fast motion, she gobbled the heart things and swallowed them down. Her mother’s hands were immediately on her beak, trying to force them open and get the snacks back. Waffles hrumphed and swallowed, wriggling out of her mother’s hands. 

 

The next few years were hard for Waffles. Every time her mother saw her, she was either crying or yelling in anger. As time went on, Waffles understood more and more of what was being said to her. She now knew that she had eaten the only hope of resurrecting the rest of her family. She knew that Strix was lonely, that someone named Butthander had deserted them, and that Diath wasn’t there.

After another ten years, Waffle’s intellect had grown. She knew that it had to do with the magical things she ate. She also knew that her life had been greatly expanded. Owlbears of her variety normally only lived for about twenty or so years, but she was now over thirty, and she still felt in her prime. 

 

Waffles watched as Diath, Paultin, and Evelyn were raised from the dead. Her mother was happier than Waffles had even seen her. She even let her other mother give her hugs. When she grabbed onto Diath, Waffles trundled over and gently butted them with her head. She vowed that she always wanted her mother this happy and do whatever it took to keep her so.


End file.
